


Why Baz is wearing four hats.

by TheOriginalFanfictionWriters



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Existential Crisis, Fluffy Thursday, Hats, M/M, Many hats., Tumblr Prompt, not really fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalFanfictionWriters/pseuds/TheOriginalFanfictionWriters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.<br/>(Me trying to be funny in less than 20 words)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Baz is wearing four hats.

 “Baz.”

“Yes, Simon?”

“Why are you wearing four hats?”

“Because, dear, my existential crisis warrants it.”

“Right… right.”


End file.
